


Wale

by Kittens_secret



Series: Alphabet Challenge [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Not What It Looks Like, tricking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: Wale: to choose.Greg has a decision to make.





	Wale

**Author's Note:**

> This is WAY over my 1000 word limit and is just going to get longer. This was mainly written late at night when I couldn't sleep and is un Beta read.

Nick stretched slowly and couldn't stop the smile when the weight resting against his left side moved and let out a groan. He reached over to the bedside table and turned off the alarm before using the same hand to run along his bed partners back.

“Come on sleepyhead, we gotta get up.” there was another groan before the weight shifted and his arm was freed, he chuckled and sat up leaning over to kiss the nest of hair before standing and stretching again. 

“Fine then I get the first shower.” he got up grabbing a clean pair of underwear and headed to the bathroom leaving the door cracked to let out the steam. 

Once the water was hot enough he stepped under the spray and let out an appreciative sigh. Something about piping hot water in the morning, it woke him up better than coffee and was the best way to start a day. Nick washed his hair quickly and was in the middle of soaping up as the shower curtain opened and a figure stepped in to join him. 

“Finally decided to greet the day I see” his only response was a smirk as he was shuffled out of the direct spray. 

“Yeah, but by the look of things you're already saluting it.” A pointed look was sent towards his groin before the eyes were closed as water cascaded over the lids. 

Snagging the shampoo before they could get it Nick poured a generous glob in his own palm. He gently tugged on the slim waist till neither body was in the direct spray and their back was to his front.

“I never hear you complain” He rocked forward gently rutting his morning glory into their shapely backside. Once he got the gasp and shudder he expected he gently lathered up the short hair massaging their scalp gently. A soft groan was the only answer as the head bowed down. Nick grinned and continued his massage down the relaxed neck to slight shoulders kneading gently. Running his hands around their front he soaped their chest plucking at their nipples. That earned him a gasp and their hips pressed further back into him. As his hand slid over the smooth planes of their stomach Nick felt them begin to rock back into him steadily.

“Darin' you keep moving like that and we are gonna have to clean up again.” he groaned out lowing his head to rest against their shoulder.

“I don't mind wasting a little more soap,” they responded sending a smirk over their shoulder for good measure.

~~~~~POV Shift~~~~~

Greg was in the middle of running DNA for a side case when he heard his door open, glancing up he saw Warrick coming in looking at a folder. Nick and Warrick had been paired on a double off the strip, looks like the husband came home to the wife and the neighbor bumping uglies, Greg had nearly rolled his eyes, don't they ever try and be original. 

“Hey man, got my results?” Warrick said closing his folder. 

“Right here and there is something interesting I found. If you direct your attention to my screen over here.” He pushed off his desk and rolled across the floor in his chair coming to a stop in front of his computer. 

Warrick leaned over his shoulder looking at the screen as Greg went off about how the DNA was mixed with another sample and Warrick had honestly stopped listening halfway through just watching how animated the other man got when talking. Greg turned to add something and his mind went blank, he heard himself stutter before falling silent. They were close, closer then should be appropriate, If Greg were a braver man he would lean forward slightly and close that gap. The moment passed as Warrick straightened up clearing his throat looking anywhere but at Greg, he didn't mind as he felt his cheeks heat at his train of thought. 

“So you're saying there was someone else there?” Warrick said looking anywhere besides the man in front of him. 

“Yeah essentially, it was mixed in with the larger blood pool but there were only trace amounts so they didn't die there. It's running through the database now but I haven't gotten any hits.” Greg stated rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Sounds like we need to figure out who that mystery person is. Thanks, Greg.” Warrick headed towards the door but paused before going through it. “By the way, like the new soap. Smells good.” 

Greg felt his jaw drop and his cheeks heat again, his brain short-circuited so by the time he squeaked out a “thanks” the door had shut and the man was long gone. Caught up in his embarrassment he didn't notice Nick sneak around the other side of the lab.

~~~~~POV Shift~~~~~  
Warrick did a quick glance around before diving into the locker room where Nick was bent over and holding his sides. Nick took a deep breath and looked up to see Warrick grinning and lost it all over again, he put his head back down trying to keep quiet and not attract attention. He took a few more deep breaths then looked up. 

“I can not believe you did that?” he let out a chuckle “Man you should have seen his face after you left” Nick smiled recalling the flustered look on the lab tech.

Warrick looked around then snagged Nick's arm pulling him up and around the row of lockers out of view of the door and anyone who walked past. He pinned the shorter man against the wall and leaned in to whisper. “You were playing dirty and you know it.” Nick inhaled sharply “You knew I would recognize the smell of MY soap.” he leaned back a bit looking at Nicks now slightly glazed eyes. “Now there are only two places where I know that soap is. And he sure as hell wasn't at my house to shower.” Nick swallowed loudly.

“You're the one who said we should seduce him into joining us,” Nick replied softly.

Warrick groaned softly “Yeah but I didn't think you would work so fast.” He leaned in closer slotting their legs together so Nick could feel his hardness against his stomach and Nick was straddling Warrick's thigh.

“You fuck him, Nicky? You slide into that sweet little ass? What did he sound like? Did he sigh? Moan? Or is our little techy a screamer? Did he beg? Beg you for that thick shaft to split him wide open? I bet he's tight as anything. You think he could take me? We just got it so you can take me full force, you think he can get there?” Warrick felt Nicks breath speeding up with each question and by the end of it he was rocking into Warrick's leg that was between his own.

“Didn't fuck him, but oh did I want to. I decided to wait until we were all together to do that. But he's tight, damn is he tight. Could barely fit one finger in him as I stroked him off.” Nick groaned as he continued rocking. Warrick grinned and backed away watching Nick sag against the wall.

“Come on, we have a case to solve and a suspect to find” Warrick turned to leave subtly adjusting himself when he heard a groan behind him.

“Really Rick? You just gonna leave me like this?” Warrick turned to look over his shoulder where Nick was palming himself through his pants.

“Yes, it's the least you deserve. Come on, we don't have time for that now. Maybe if you're good you can come over tonight.” With that Warrick walked out of the locker room and got back to work.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~

Throughout the next couple weeks Greg felt his head spin, His relationship with Nick was progressing nicely but he had noticed lately it seemed like Warrick was coming onto him. When Warrick would come into his lab he would stand closer than normal and was always touching him. Sometimes it was a hand on his back, ruffling his hair or even rubbing his shoulders. He felt crazy thinking this but it seemed that nights he showered at Nick's Warrick seemed to get even closer and a couple time he had caught the other man actually smelling him. Also, it seemed whenever he went for lunch they would join him one on each side. They were always offering him food as well as just coming into talk. 

On Tuesday Nick poked his head into Greg's lab. “Hey G?” Greg looked up and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. 

“What's up?”

“Movie night tonight? My place? Ill order from that Chinese restaurant down the street if you like?”

Greg glanced at the clock then nodded “Sounds good I'll be there about 6ish. Is that good?”

Nick smiled “That will be perfect.” 

~~~~~

Greg looked down and flattened his shirt before raising his hand to knock loudly on the door. Upon hearing it open he looked up his smile faltering slightly.

“Warrick?” he looked at the apartment number just to be safe.

“Come on in” Warrick replied holding open the door. “Good timing, Chinese should be here any moment and there is cold beer in the fridge.”

Greg toed off his shoes by the door and entered feeling slightly embarrassed. “I didn't know you would be here,” he confessed softly.

“Nick and I always have movie nights on Wednesday, haven't missed one yet,” Warrick said closing the door and heading towards the living room, Greg followed not knowing what else to do.

He heard a snort from the couch and looked around the other man to see Nick occupying the far corner. “That's not true, you once blew me off for a date, blonde from the Mirage if I remember correctly.”

Warrick huffed but dropped down to the opposite end of the couch “Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about her. Honey her name was, just as sweet too.” 

Greg just stood looking at the couch not knowing what to do, he didn't expect Warrick to be there so he couldn't cuddle up to Nick like he normally would. “I'm gonna grab a beer.” He turned around and walked to the small kitchen, it was out of sight of the living room but he could still hear the other two men talking on the couch.

“Hey, grab some plates and forks while you're in there, food should be here any minute,” Nick called out

“Will do!” he called back grabbing the plates and his beer before taking a deep breath and heading back out.   
As he was setting them on the table the doorbell rang, he went to go answer it but was stopped by Warrick's hand grabbing his waist.   
“Don't worry about it, it's my  
week to pay.” He put his other hand on the opposite hip and slid around him rather closer than Greg thought necessary but maybe he was still on edge from him being here. 

He went to go sit down a safe distance away from Nick but was grabbed by the waist again and deposited onto the other man's lap. “What? No kiss hello?” Nick said huskily in his ear running a shiver down Greg's back. 

“I didn't think you would want Warrick to know,” Greg replied feeling his cheeks heat.

“I don't care if he knows, he won't tell anyone.” Nick turned his head and brushed his lips along Greg's cheek. “Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?”

“No” Greg replied turning slightly till their lips barely brushed.

“Then kiss me G” Greg complied with the request softly at first but sank into it as Nick ran one hand through his short hair. He was just settling further into Nick's lap when the sofa dipped and there was a rustle of a paper bag. Greg snapped away so fast Nick had to catch him so he wouldn't fall onto the floor. He looked towards Warrick and blushed.

“I-well-we- um....” he faltered.

“Well I picked the beer, and Warrick picked the Chinese, so you get to pick the movie,” Nick replied pushing him into a standing position before getting up himself.

“So you go pick what we are going to watch while I grab another beer.” He gently patted Greg on the butt before heading off toward the kitchen. “Rick, you want another one?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Warrick lift his beer and shake it a bit checking the level. “Yeah, I can do with another one.” 

Nick disappeared and Greg was at a loss, there he was full making out with Nick on the sofa and Warrick didn't say a word. He shook his head and walked towards the bookcase that Nick kept his movies on, the man was nothing if not well stocked. He picked one at random and proceeded to get it up and running when he turned back around Nick had resumed his place at the end of the sofa. Greg walked around the table and to appease Nick's insistent, patting sat next to him. They ate their food in relative silence, every so often letting out a comment about the movie. Greg was a slow eater, he always had been so it was no surprise that they both finished before him. By doing so he had unknowingly become part of a game Nick was behind. As Greg was absorbed in the film Nick grabbed a vegetable off his plate with his chopsticks. The second time he did it Greg caught him. 

“Hey, that's mine!” Greg whined pulling his plate away from Nick and closer to Warrick, the other picking up on Nick's game grabbed a carrot. “Hey! Warrick, not you too!” Greg tried to shield his plate but with them on either side it was hopeless. “You guys are hilarious now can I finish my...Nick!! that was my snow pea!” Nick grinned munching on the vegetable in question. 

“And what a delicious pea it was my dear.” Greg blushed

“I think I may have to try one then,” Warrick said from the other side 

Greg tried to move his plate but it was too late as Warrick grabbed one off the side.

“No fair!” Greg scowled at both of them.

“Actually, he's right Nicky, we shouldn't be stealing his food. Look at him, he's all skin and bones he needs all the nutrients he can get.” Warrick stated, slightly poking Greg's side getting an undignified squeak in return. 

Nick nodded “Your right, OK G, we yield.” Greg nodded and was about to dig back in when both reached forward and snagged a piece as if timed. 

Greg huffed “OK, that's it. I'm full.” he stood to take his plate to the kitchen, leaning down to collect the other two.

“Oh come on babe, we were just joking. Come on, sit back down and finish, we won't bother you anymore.” Nick said from his side looking over to Warrick who nodded. 

“No, it's OK, I was getting full anyway.” He took the plates into the kitchen, scraping the remnants into the garbage before filling the sink. Nick always tried to talk him into using the dishwasher but he was so used to doing it by hand it felt weird. Setting the plates to dry he grabbed a wet paper towel and began cleaning the countertop tossing the trash as he went. As he picked up a soy sauce packet up it spilled down his shirt.

“Damn it,” he grumbled to himself, throwing away the trash and trying to get it out with the paper towel. He walked towards the living room still dabbing at it. “Hey, Nick? Can I borrow a shirt? I spilled soy sauce on this one.” Nick looked up nodding 

“Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. Grab one of the comfy ones from the dresser. You know the ones.:” Greg nodded back, a lot of times if he stayed with nick he would raid his shirt drawer. There were two, in particular, he had claimed as “his”.

He retreated into the bathroom grabbing the shirt on the way. Stripping off his own he started scrubbing. 

“Woah there, Mr. Clean!” Greg jumped at the voice behind him, turning around quickly he sighed. 

“You scared the crap out of me Warrick.” he went back to the sink and looked at his shirt frowning.

“I just came in to check on you and figured you could use some help, there's a secret to getting out the soy sauce.” He came in with a bottle of Vinegar and stood beside Greg letting their shoulders touch. 

“Here watch.” he picked up the shirt and gently wrung it out letting the excess water out. Flattening the shirt back out he instructed

“Grab on either side of the long ends of the stain, yeah there should be good.” He poured a little vinegar on the spot. 

“Now gently rub the two sides together.” Greg slightly distracted by the other man's proximity began scrubbing them.

“Whoa! I said gently!” Warrick chuckled. “Here, let me show you” Greg went to release the shirt but Warrick's hands just overlapped his, this put Greg's back to Warrick's front. He inhaled sharply feeling the heat and firmness just separated by one thin layer. Before he could say anything Warrick was gently moving their hands 

“See? Gently” Greg nodded but his mind was far from the stain on his shirt. What seemed like hours but was probably mere minutes elapsed before Warrick let loose of his hands moving them to the side of the sink effectively trapping Greg more. He gently ran his nose along the exposed shoulder and neck breathing in the scent of the other man.

“Sometimes slow and gentle is more effective than quick and vigorous.” Greg's breath hitched as he felt the warm air and brush of lips on his collar bone.

“Sometimes you want something done but you have to wait and be patient for it to be ready.” Warrick left soft feather-light kisses along Greg's shoulder. In response Greg dropped his wet shirt, sparing a glance down he froze, there sitting on the side of the vanity was Nick's shirt. Nick.

“Warrick.” Greg started pausing to lick his suddenly dry lips. Warrick hummed in response before he continued.

“I cant.” Greg sighed looking harder at the dry soft shirt that he swore he could smell from where he stood.

“Why can't you?” Warrick had straightened up slightly, he had a feeling he knew where this was going but if he was wrong he was ready to move away at a moments notice.

“Nick, we....well we've kind of been seeing each other. I can't do that to him. Especially not with his best friend.” Greg met his eyes in the mirror looking sad.

“What if I told you you were wrong.” Greg's eyebrows furrowed at that.

“What?” he asked softly.

In response, Warrick turned his head and tilted it slightly towards himself. “You're wrong” before Greg could respond Warrick covered his lips with his own. Moving his arms from the sink to around the smaller man he pressed his hips forward letting Greg feel all of him. Greg gasped and Warrick took advantage, slipping his tongue into the smaller man's mouth enticing his to play. Greg began pulling back and Warrick let him. 

“What do you mean I'm wrong?” Greg asked slightly breathless but trying to focus.

Warrick chuckled and turned their bodies away from the mirror and towards the door between them and the bedroom. Greg's breath caught again at the sight that greeted him. Nick was sitting on the bed facing them while palming himself through his pants. Warrick leaned down nipping at his collar bone. 

“Whose idea do you think this was? The only reason you're seeing Nick instead of me was that he didn't play fair” Warrick gently nudged him out of the bathroom and maneuvered him into the bedroom.

“I don't understand,” Greg said not being able to take his eyes off Nick.

“We wanted you baby boy. Both of us, we have been together for years and never wanted anyone else...until we met you. We didn't think you would want us so we let it be, but then you started flirting back. I don't think you even realized you were doing it.” Nick said still stroking himself slowly.

Warrick picked up “We knew you would be perfect with us, you liked us both but you were confused who to go for. So we set a wager, whoever you flirted with more got to make the first move.”

Greg suddenly felt angry. “So I an just some prize?” he directed his gaze to Nick. “All of this was some wager? See who could get into my pants first? Then what? The other one gets me as sloppy seconds?” Greg felt Warrick's arms around him tighten slightly.

“No baby boy. No! That's not what we meant at all. We didn't think you would be comfortable with both of us coming onto you at the same time. We want you to be ours, and in turn, we want to be yours. We understand if you say no, we can go back to how we were. If you want to just see Nick that's. It's all up to you Greg, you get to decide how far this all goes.” At that Warrick removed his arms and backed off. 

“I know this is a lot and we understand whichever decision you come to. We'll leave you to think about it.” Nick softly stood and came to him placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Just remember, no matter what you choose we will always be there for you, OK?” Nick looked into Greg's eyes then backed off grabbing  
Warrick's hand and leading him into the living room shutting the door gently behind them. As the door latched Greg felt his knees go, he sunk to the floor just staring at the beige carpet like it held all the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to let you guys decide what to do since I can't choose. pick an option in the comments or come up with your own. on Aug. 7th I will start writing the next chapter.
> 
> Option 1 Greg feels like they betrayed him and used him as a joke,   
>  a. leaves and barely speaks to them again  
>  b. leaves and goes back to being tense friends
> 
> Option 2. needs time to think  
>  a. leaves for the night and speaks to them later  
>  b.. leaves for the night and doesn't speak to them while he figured things out
> 
> Option 3. Accepts their offer (smut)  
>  a. only wants Nick  
>  b. wants both of them


End file.
